Realizing
by NinkSmiley
Summary: "Are you okay? You look pale." "I just have a headache, that's all." I still look at her. "Peeta, I'm okay, honestly." She says and kisses me "Now I really have to use the toilet." I don't know if it's just paranoia but she does look paler. "Katniss…" "Peeta I'm fi…" she doesn't finish. She just falls to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up first this time. Just another nightmare. Katniss is still sleeping and I decide not to wake her up. Snowflakes are swirling outside, but it's nice and warm here and I decide not to get out of bed. I reach out for my sketchbook and a pencil and start drawing snowflakes.

My father once told me that every snowflake is different. I try to make them different but it's always the same pattern.

I fill the whole page with snowflakes and Katniss still isn't awake. It's almost 9 am now and it's weird because she's always awake by that time. I'm getting really hungry so I decide to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. I take some bread spread butter and jam on it.

After I eat I go back to our room again. I change and then I sit on a chair. I turn the over the page in my sketchbook and start drawing her. I decide I'll make it perfect and it takes a whole lot of erasing and correcting and after 30 minutes I'm happy with the face so I move on.

She wakes up 1 and a half hours later and I'm still not done. I quickly flip the page over to snowflakes. "You better not be drawing me…" she says and stretches. "No see I'm drawing snowflakes…" I say and show it to her. She looks at it for a while. She decides to believe me. "I just have to go to the bathroom." She says. Her face is weirdly pale. "Are you okay? You look pale." "I just have a headache, that's all." I still look at her. "Peeta, I'm okay, honestly." She says and kisses me "Now I really have to use the toilet." She takes some clothes and disappears behind the doors.

She comes out after 20 minutes. I don't know if it's just paranoia but she does look paler. "Katniss…" "Peeta I'm fi…" she doesn't finish.

She just falls to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small note**

**every odd number of the chapter is Peeta's POV. every even number is in the 3rd person**

"House, you have a case." Said Cuddy, whom just walked into House's office "And what if I don't want to take it?" he replied with a bored voice, throwing his ball up into the air. "You're taking it." He said nothing. "20 year old woman. She passed out." "Wow that sure is a though case. Maybe I'm not good enough for it. Shouldn't we leave it to…I don't know, the nurses who know how to deal with unconscious people?" he said. "House…" "Don't bother me with such boring cases." "She survived the Hunger games." "Call my team. And give me that file."

Cuddy walked out. When she was walking away House saw a shadow of smile on her face. House opened the file.

_Katniss Everdeen_

_20 years old_

_Post-traumatic stress_

_No other medical history._

Under notes it said:

_Survived the hunger games, quarter quell and the war._

Members of his team slowly came to the office. "Faster!" said House "I'm the crippled one here, not you." They all sat down except of Thirteen, who was leaning on a glass wall. "We have a case. Woman. 20 years old. Unconsciousness." Taub raised his eyebrow "Are you sure we have to deal with it?" he said. "Let me finish." Said House. "She survived the Hunger games. Twice." They all stared at him, their mouths open wide. "Wait…" finally said Kutner "She's from…" "Panem." Finished House "But she moved here." "So it's just PTS." Said Thirteen. "The war was 3 years ago. If it was PTS she would've passed out a long time ago." "Maybe it was something that happened in the arena." Suggested Foreman. "Yes. You," he pointed to Thirteen "And you," he pointed to Kutner "Go take medical history. She should be in room…" he looked at the file he was holding. "Nah, she's still in the ER." Kutner and Thirteen walked out of the office. "Oh yeah and Thirteen!" she turned around. "If you have any time take some blood and bring it to your sweetheart!" he yelled and looked at Foreman. She rolled her eyes but Foreman smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After she passed out everything was moving so fast but so slow at the same time. It was like a sand watch. The sand was moving quickly but it still took forever to come to the other side. One moment she was on the floor and the next moment we were in the ambulance. A nice blond haired doctor admitted us. She said that her pulse is fine and she's breathing okay so she's probably just dehydrated. She put her on saline and said she should wake up in 15 minutes.

It's been an hour.

I see two doctors coming to us. A brown haired woman and an Indian man. "Hi I'm doctor Kutner and this is doctor Thirteen/Hadley but she only responds to Thirteen so…" "I do not!" she says. He ignores her and keeps on talking. "We're here to take your…wife?" "Girlfriend." I correct him. "Your girlfriend's medical history and blood." "Yes the medical history part will be harder since she's unconscious." Says Thirteen looking at Kutner. "It's not my fault!" He turns to me. "Do you know anything about her medical history?" "Yes." He takes a paper. "Any allergies?" "No."

I tell him that she was burned in the first arena and that she had a cut on her head and in the second arena she got cut in her arm and hit in the head which caused concussion and she confused her thoughts a lot and she was depressed and everything else.

"Okay, that's a lot of injuries." Says Kutner. Thirteen takes her blood. "The test results should be back in about 3 hours." She looks around. "We'll get you a room." she says. She waves to the blond doctor that admitted us. "Cameron! We need a room!" she said and then she and Kutner walked out.

Dr. Cameron makes a phone call. Then she comes to us. "Okay she'll be staying in room 137. The cafeteria's in the first floor." She explains and puts a plastic bracelet on her arm. She's still on a stretcher so we don't have to move her. Cameron takes her to the elevator and presses number 2.

"Can you help me move her?" she asks when we're in 137. I lift her and put her to the bed, which is bigger and comfier than the stretcher. She puts the saline bag on a special hook.

After 30 minutes Kutner walks into the room. "We have to do an MRI." He says, "Does she have any metal in her bones?" he asks looking at Katniss. "Not that I'd know of." I say. "Well do an x-ray just to be sure." He starts moving her bed. I get up to help. "You have a prostatic leg, don't you?" he says looking at me. "Well yes, I lost my leg in the 1st arena." "You were in the Hunger games too?" I nod. "What's your name?" "Peeta." I say.

"Well Peeta." He says when we're in front of the elevator "You'll have to wait in the waiting room now." I squeeze Katinss's hand and watch as the elevator door closes behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't do an MRI." Said Thirteen. "Why not?" asked House. "Metal in her knee." "Wait you did a full body scan?" "There's nothing wrong." "Except of the fact that there is something wrong." "She might also be dehydrated!" "She's been on saline for 4 hours! She. Is not. Dehydrated! It must be in her head. She got hit in the head, didn't she? Go ask her boyfriend where and how did the object look like!"

They only had one symptom. She might be dying or she might just have a really bad case of flu. House saw Taub walking past his office. "Taub!" he called out "Go search their home!" Taub looked at him. "Really? Now? I was just going home!" "Home can wait. See if there are any toxins or anything else. If you find anything bring it to the lab and test it. And…" House got up and limped to him. He found 10 dollars in his pocket "Go buy some coffee."

5 minutes after Taub left Foreman came into his room. "I have the blood test results. All negative." "Redo the tests." "House I don't…" "I said redo the tests. Tests can be wrong. And tell Kutner to bring his lazy ass over here."

Kutner came 3 minutes later. "Kutner. Are you a good runner?" Kutner shook his head. "Well that's a shame. Go and find Dr. Chase and tell him there's an urgent surgery that needs to be done."

"What surgery?" asked Chase. "Look here you can see that she has some metal in her knee. Probably they forgot to remove it after some injury. I need you to take that out." "House, tomorrow. The patient isn't even conscious and I don't have time now. Dr. Krane's on duty ask him." "I want you to do the surgery." "It's just a piece of metal! You can even do it on your own but they won't let you do that because you're on Vicodin. If it was a really complicated heart surgery I'd stay but this? Forget it." House wanted to argue but Chase just walked away. House started limping after him. Chase started running. "Yeah that's really funny!" yelled House. "Be quiet! Patients need to rest!" said the nurse. "It's the surgical wing there's no patients there, only the one in surgery rooms."

"You are staying here helping Taub analyze the samples he brought from their home." House said to Thirteen. "And you," he pointed to Kutner "You are going to take her blood again." "It's not fair, what is Foreman doing?" asked Thirteen. "he's redoing the tests." "Where are you going?" asked Kutner when House walked from his office.

"Where does it look like I'm going? Home."


End file.
